popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakunana☆Testroyer
Lyrics Nihongo (番組の途中ですが 期末試験の開始まで １２時間を切りました) 「うん、知ってた。 …って、認めたくない！！ 認めたくないでござるよぉぉぉ！！」 ＼(^o^)／ ｵﾜﾀ １、２、３、テスト ４、５、６、テスト ７、７、ななひ ホァー！まずは算数の勉強だァ！ (押忍！) 問題： あーむくんが一つ３０円のりんごを ななひらさんに一つ４０円で売りました ってこれ詐欺じゃねーかッッッ！！ はしたカネ 集めて逃げろ 最上川 　　　　　－ななひら よし次は地理いくぞォ！ (押忍！) 問題：富士山の高さ 　　　言えるかな？ ハイッ！ さんぜんななひゃくななじゅうななおく (377,737,773,777) さんぜんななひゃくななじゅうななまん さんぜんななひゃくななじゅうななひらななｈ ななひらは　したをかんで　しんでしまった！ (さよなら…) 神：神でーす 仏：仏でーす 神：女の子が死んでいるね 仏：いらないからあげる 神：俺もいらない 仏：元の場所にかえしとこう 神：そうしよう あーもー 神も仏もあったもんじゃないわ！ 残酷な夜明け　無慈悲な太陽 容赦のない　試験開始宣告 (ハイッ！ ハイッ！ ハイッ！ハイッ！ ハイッ！) 解き放てさあ　人類の叡智 皇帝たち今こそ集え 皇帝アイスクリーム オクタヴィアヌス ユスティニアヌス ハドリアヌス あたまいたい　おなかいたい おうち帰りたい よゆうがない　お胸もない 余計なお世話よ　このバカ！ せかいは今　ふかい闇に おおわれた　おーまいがー (泣) 明日から本気だそう だけれど今日は 嗚呼　悲しくて (ハイッ！) 悲しくて (ハイッ！) ななひらの (ハイッ！) 爆なな☆てすとロォォォォ Romaji (bangumi no tochuu desu ga kimatsu shiken no kaishi made 12 jikan o kirimashita) 「un, shitteta. ...tte, mitometakunai!! mitometakunai degozaru yooo!!」 ＼(^o^)／ owata 1, 2, 3, TEST 4, 5, 6, TEST 7, 7, nanahi HOOO! mazu wa sansuu no benkyou da! (osu!) Q: ARM-kun ga hitotsu 30 en no ringo o nanahira-san ni hitotsu 40 en de urimashita tte kore sagi janee ka!! hashita KANE atsumete nigero mogami-gawa 　　　　　－Nanahira yoshi tsugi wa chiri iku zo! (osu!) Q: Fuji-san no takasa ieru kana? hai! sanzen nanahyaku nanajuu nanaoku (377,737,773,777) sanzen nanahyaku nanajuu nanaman sanzen nanahyaku nanajuu nanahira nanah nanahira wa shita o kande shinde shimatta! (sayonara...) Kami: kami desu Hotoke: hotoke desu Kami: onna no ko ga shindeiru ne Hotoke: iranai kara ageru Kami: ore mo iranai Hotoke: moto no basho ni kaeshitokou Kami: sou shiyou aa mou kami mo hotoke mo atta mon janai wa! zankoku na yoake mujihi na taiyou yousha no nai shiken kaishi senkoku (hai! hai! hai!hai! hai!) tokihanate saa jinrui no eichi koutei-tachi ima koso tsudoe koutei ICE CREAM OCTAVIANUS JUSTIANUS HADRIANUS atama itai onaka itai o-uchi kaeritai yoyuu ga nai o-mune mo nai yokei na o-sewa yo kono BAKA! sekai wa ima fukai yami ni oowareta oh my god (sob) ashita kara honki dasou dakeredo kyou wa aa kanashikute (hai!) kanashikute (hai!) nanahira no (hai!) bakunana☆tesutoroooo English (We interrupt this program to remind you that your finals begin in 12 hours) "Yeah, I knew that. ...wait, don't remind me! DON'T REMIND ME!!" ＼(^o^)／ I'm done for... 1, 2, 3, TEST 4, 5, 6, TEST 7, 7, Nanahi Hooo! Let's start off with some math problems! (Hey!) Q: ARM sells some 30 yen apples to Nanahira for 40 yen. Wait, he's ripping me off! That wretched salesman Ran off with all my spare change Such is life for me - Nanahira Alright, let's do some geography next! (Hey!) Q: Can you recall the height of Mt. Fuji? Yeah! Three hundred seventy seven billion (377,737,773,777) seven hundred thirty seven million seven hundred seventy three thousand seven hundred and nanah-- Nanahira died from stuttering! (Bye bye...) God: God here. Buddha: Buddha here. God: Looks like this girl's a goner. Buddha: I don't want her, you have her. God: I don't want her, either! Buddha: Let's just throw her back to Earth. God: Yeah, let's. Oh, fine! I didn't ask for you guys anyway! Such a merciless morning and a heartless sun That test announcement knows no forgiveness! (Yeah! Yeah! Ye-yeah! Yeah!) Set me free, human wisdom! Oh, emperors, now's the time to gather 'round! Emperor ice cream! Octavianus Justianus Hadrianus! My head hurts, my stomach hurts and I just wanna go home! I have no time, and I have no boobs Okay, that was just uncalled for, you jerks! The world is covered in complete darkness, oh my god! (sob) I'll give it my all tomorrow, but today... With great sadness (yeah!) And more sadness (yeah!) I, Nanahira (yeah!) will destroy these tests with a bang! Song Connections/Remixes *An extended version of 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー appears on nanahira's first best-of album, Confetti-Box. *The lyric "皇帝アイスクリーム" (koutei ice cream) in 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー may refer to Second Heaven's "Somebody scream!" sample, which is an inside joke of the Japanese BEMANI community. Trivia *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' was added to BeatStream on March 19th, 2015. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' marks ARM's first original composition in the BeatStream series. **It also marks Nanahira's first and only original song in the BeatStream series. *Not counting the alternate cut of 突撃！ガラスのニーソ姫！'s video, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー is the first KONAMI original ARM song in BEMANI with its own unique video. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' received a NIGHTMARE chart in BeatStream on March 26th, 2015, unlockable via BEAST HACKER. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' is one of the unlocks of the event. It could be unlocked from June 17th to December 21st, 2015. **In DanceDanceRevolution (2014), it is one of the panel unlocks of the DanceDanceRevolution Museum. **The crossover of 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー to DanceDanceRevolution marks Nanahira's first appearance in that series. **From January 7th, 2016, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー can be unlocked in DanceDanceRevolution (2014) via EXTRA ATTACK. **In DanceDanceRevolution A, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー can be unlocked via EXTRA SAVIOR. **In REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper, it is one of the panel unlocks of the REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper Museum. **In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー could be purchased in the Garage for 20 VOLZZA KEYs. *In REFLEC BEAT, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー uses its BeatStream LIGHT, MEDIUM, and BEAST jackets for its BASIC, MEDIUM, and HARD jackets, respectively. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー's' BeatStream BEAST jacket is used as the DanceDanceRevolution and jubeat series' jacket. **Also in SOUND VOLTEX, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー uses its BeatStream LIGHT, MEDIUM, and BEAST jackets for its NOVICE, ADVANCED, and EXHAUST jackets, respectively. *HIGH TENSION was added to 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー's charts in BeatStream アニムトライヴ. 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー's BEAST chart was re-rated in BeatStream アニムトライヴ on January 13th, 2016. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' is a song part of the POLICY BREAK event. For more information on the dates it can be unlocked in the SOUND VOLTEX series, please see the event page. *Since January 18th, 2018, it can be purchased in SOUND VOLTEX IV HEAVENLY HAVEN with BLOCKs instead. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' is automatically unlocked in jubeat Qubell from February 23rd, 2017 by having played BeatStream アニムトライヴ before February 13th, 2017, as part of Phase 1 of the event. *In jubeat clan, it can be unlocked in the jubeat SHOP. *After being removed from the initial release of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー was revived on August 31st, 2017. *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' and 惑星☆ロリポップ were the last BeatStream songs to have their music videos uploaded to the konami573ch YouTube channel, which they were on August 31st, 2017. (Though 爆なな☆てすとロイヤー's video had also been on the official IOSYS YouTube channel for over two years prior.) *'爆なな☆てすとロイヤー' is the second BeatStream STAGE unlock of the unlocking system. It can be unlocked in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 from December 25th, 2017. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Bakunana_testroyer_jacket.png|爆なな☆てすとロイヤー's jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Songs Category:Nanahira Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:BeatStream Songs Category:ARM Songs Category:NAVIfes